


Sayonara Sakurai Sho

by junbaitarashian



Series: Everlasting AU [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nino says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara Sakurai Sho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibipinkpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chibipinkpetals).



> who has been patiently waiting for more SakuMiya in this AU

It had occurred to him once or twice; that someday he’d have to abandon Sho. They’d been traveling together for almost half a decade … no, it’d been seven years now, but that arrangement had to come to an end. Ninomiya couldn’t risk to stick around much longer with out having his disturbing secret discovered. He’d had managed to hide his dark truth thus far, but Sho was very smart and observant man. It would only be a matter of time before Sho would figure it out or at least realize that there was something very odd about him. Nino would not have that…

Nino was not afraid of Sho’s reaction, he wasn’t. He had convinced him self of that.

Nino had been careful all these years:  
‘Never ask questions.’ and he hadn’t, ‘Don’t acknowledge his kindness.’  
‘Don’t get attached,’ he would remind himself constantly, ‘He is not your friend.’

“He is mortal.” Nino muttered to himself as a trembling hand reached to stroke the sleeping man’s face. ‘Remember how much it will hurt…’

Nino didn’t hesitate after that thought and swiftly made his way to the door. With his hand latched at the handle he slowly turned to watch the oblivious sleeping man for one last time. This was the end.

“Sayonara, Sakurai Sho...” Nino whispered before shutting the door behind him unaware of the tears that he’d begun to shed.


End file.
